plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Moonbean
225px |strength = 2 |health = 5 |cost = 3 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Bean Plant |trait = None |ability = When this does damage, shuffle two Magic Beanstalks into your deck. |flavor text = She and Sunflower are besties. It's just too bad their schedules make it hard for them to get together.}} Moonbean is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. She costs 3 to play, and has 2 /5 . She does not have any traits, and her ability adds 2 Magic Beanstalks into the plant hero's deck every time she does damage. Origins She is based on a bean, a common name for large seeds of several genera of the flowering plant family Fabaceae; and the Moon, an astronomical body that orbits planet Earth, during its waning crescent phase. Her name is a combination on "moon," the real-life astronomical body she is based on; and "bean." It may also be a pun on "moonbeam," a ray of moonlight. Her ability to add Magic Beanstalks may refer to the beanstalk in the popular English fairy tale Jack and the Beanstalk, which grew during the night. Her description mentions . It may allude to how the Sun and the Moon cannot be seen at the same time under normal circumstances except for a solar eclipse. It may also allude to the fact that the two plants are in different classes and therefore can only be used in tandem when Chompzilla is used. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Bean Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When this does damage, Shuffle two into your deck. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description She and Sunflower are besties. It's just too bad their schedules make it hard for them to get together. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With While Moonbean has high health for 3-sun plant, her strength is pretty average. However, her ability is what makes this really shine. Compared to Sow Magic Beans, Moonbean only shuffles 2 Magic Beanstalks compared to 4. However, since she does this every time she does damage, she can be used to swarm the field with Magic Beanstalks, provided that Moonbean's attack is not blocked and you are lucky enough to draw some Magic Beanstalks. In order to optimize the amount of Magic Beanstalks being added to your deck, bonus attacks are very effective in tandem with this plant. The easiest ways get her to do bonus attacks turn after turn would be with a Coffee Grounds. Since she is a bean plant, Green Shadow can make use of her to apply pressure to her opponent by combining her with Admiral Navy Bean and Bean Counter. She can also be useful as you can use or Espresso Fiesta to make Moonbean do Bonus Attacks, and this will resulted in more Magic Beanstalks shuffled and increasing the chances of getting them. Moonbean can also be Conjured by Cosmic Bean, then boosted by Go-Nuts for immunity to Weed Spray, Rolling Stone, and Rocket Science. Grass Knuckles can play her more safely, as three of his superpowers, Time to Shine, Power Pummel, and Root Wall, are ideal for letting Moonbean survive longer. He can also protect her with Team-Up plants or play to let Moonbean attack for as many turns as possible, as long as she doesn't get instantly destroyed or have her strength reduced to 0. However, beware of instant-kill tricks like Weed Spray or Rolling Stone. While you can boost her strength to give her immunity to the aforementioned tricks, Rocket Science can destroy her if her strength goes over 3. Against As stated before, you may want to destroy her with Weed Spray or Rolling Stone before the entire field is filled with Magic Beanstalks. If Moonbean's strength goes out of control, try to play Rocket Science. Exploding Fruitcake can also take her out in one hit provided that her health is not boosted. The Magic Beanstalks she shuffles can be devastating if not destroyed quickly. Since they are shuffled as cards, you cannot do anything to them before being played. Supernova Gargantuar can be used to destroy all the Beanstalks at once, but you have to beware of Molekale in this case. As any Hearty Hero, you can play Escape through Time, , or cards that have "Can't be hurt" ability in a lane with Moonbean to avoid two Magic Beanstalks from being shuffled. Alternatively, you can also reduce her strength to 0 using cards such as , Shrink Ray, Alien Ooze, or Stupid Cupid. Do not [[Card#Bounce|'Bounce']] this unless necessary because your opponent can play her again when they need to draw more cards, especially against Green Shadow if she has Bean Counter and Admiral Navy Bean on the field. Gallery MoonbeanStat.jpg|Moonbean's statistics Moonbean card.png|Moonbean's card Locked Moonbean card.png|Locked Moonbean's card MoonbeanCardImage.png|Moonbean's card image Moon Bean HD.png|HD Moonbean FrozenMoonbean.png|Moonbean frozen Using Evaporate To Eliminate Moonbean.jpg|Evaporate being used on Moonbean Moonbean Show Off And Died.jpg|Moonbean destroyed Moonbean_Shuffling.png|Moonbean activating her ability Double Strike moonbean.png|Moonbean with the Double Strike trait Blow-up-the-moon.jpg|Exploding Fruitcake being used on Moonbean Hoo.png|Moonbean Fused with 601D2725-C4BA-4204-B059-85161F4F7AE7.png|Moonbean with 2 /3 attacking Screenshot_2020-02-01 Wish Upon a Starfruit - Dark Shadow Strategy Deck Plants vs Zombies Heroes (3).png|Moonbean shrunken by Shrink Ray. Trivia *Upon activating her ability, her form shifts through the phases of the moon. Her usual form is the waning crescent. See also *Magic Beanstalk ru:Лунный боб Category:Bean cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants